Grape soda
by MYOokami
Summary: One-shot basado en Joker y Harley Quinn de Suicide Squad. Después de los eventos en la ciudad de Midway, Joker finalmente recupera a Harley y no pierde ni un segundo. Clasificado-M por lenguaje y situaciones sexuales. Ya ha sido advertido :)


**"This is a translation"** He podido publicar esta historia gracias y con el permiso de **Mabel Madness** **:)**

 **¡Hola todos!... Este es mi segundo fic... lo se lo se he dejado el otro a medias... no lo voy a dejar si eso es lo que piensan, solo es que no he tenido demasiado tiempo últimamente y... necesitaba publicar este lo antes posible o si no la idea y las cosas que tenia que cambiarle se me iban a ir de la cabeza xD, Que lo disfruten, se aceptan opiniones y criticas D: jajaja bueno ya, sin mas que decir los dejo con el Fic.**

 **Buen año a todos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Harley pensó que estaba soñando, todavía fantaseaba por la novela romántica que estaba leyendo.

Ella tuvo que parpadear dos veces sólo para asegurarse de que esto no era su imaginación.

Pero ahí estaba él. El Joker.

Estaba de pie frente a ella, vestido de pies a cabeza con un uniforme de guardia. 'JKR' marcadas en todo su casco y brazos, y con grandes letras 'JOKER' en su pecho.

Tenía que pellizcarse. Ella pensó que estaba muerto. ¿Era él? ¿O era sólo un sueño?

Harley creía firmemente que en cualquier momento se despertaría en el suelo de pavimento frio de su celda.

Cuando entro y camino hacia ella, el Joker arrojó su máscara facial al suelo.

Miró a la rubia hermosa y peligrosa, que tenía el pelo atado en dos nudos coloridos, pantuflas suaves de color rosa en sus pies y el uniforme de la prisión, ocultaba la figura curvilínea que anhelaba ver, tocar, sostener.

Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro mientras se acercaba lentamente, dejando tiempo para que ella saliera del shock que claramente estaba presente en su rostro.

Debía de estar vivo, porque no había manera de que su mente pudiera hacer eso, esa ilusión.

-¡Puddin!- Gritó, lanzando sus brazos alrededor de él.

Él le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y la apretó con fuerza mientras enterraba su rostro en su cuello.

Se sentía real, el modo en que su cuerpo encajaba perfectamente con el de ella. Eso no podía ser un sueño, y si lo fuera, mataría a cualquiera que intentara despertarla.

-"Vamos a casa."- dijo Joker, apartándose de su abrazo y sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos.

-"Pensé que estabas muerto."- Susurró, con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. Pensé que te había perdido.

-"No te desharás de mí tan fácilmente Harls."- Él sonrió.

Harley levantó una mano para tocar su rostro, sus movimientos eran tan suaves. Ella pensaba que el desaparecería como un fantasma mientras presionaba sus dedos en su mejilla.

Ella sonrió cuando sintió su cálida piel pálida bajo las almohadillas de sus dedos.

Joker la observó cuidadosamente mientras ella colocaba sus delicados dedos sobre su rostro. Su toque hizo que le doliera el pecho, no podía señalar la ubicación exacta de este dolor, pero era en algún lugar que no había sentido antes. Y a él no le gustó.

Su cerebro sabía el remedio para curar este dolor tan intenso, y lo tenía en frente.

Joker gruñó y agarró la cara de Harley con sus gruesas manos enguantadas de cuero y junto sus labios a los suyos. Ella gimió, derritiéndose en su cuerpo.

La lengua de Joker se deslizó entre sus labios, acarició su cálida y húmeda lengua. Exploró cada centímetro de su deliciosa boca, haciendo un mapa mental en su cabeza, para que nunca olvidara lo que sentía si alguna vez volvía a faltar. Odiaba que la quisiera, la necesitaba. Pero por en ese momento a él no le importaba.

Joker ronroneó contra sus labios, y finalmente se apartó.

Harley suspiró de alegría mientras tocaba su rostro ahora manchado de labial rojo. Ella se río cuando notó que su lápiz labial se corrió por encima de su labio superior e inferior.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, ellos tenían ese oscuro fuego ahumado. Esos eran los ojos de los cuales se enamoró.

Joker se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y le sonrió. –"Vamos, salgamos de aquí"-. La tomó en brazos y sacó a Harley de los cuarteles especiales de seguridad que también se conocían como Belle Reve.

Harley se aferraba a él con fuerza mientras sostenía su cuerpo cerca del suyo, caminando sobre numerosos cadáveres. Ella lo miró a la cara. Oh, cómo lo había extrañado.

Las luces ámbar parpadeantes iluminaron su camino hacia la ruta de escape. Hombres armados, estaban alrededor del pasillo, derribando a cualquiera que estuviera en el camino del Joker.

Ella miró por encima del hombro y vio a un secuaz bastante grande llevando un estuche negro, con sus iniciales y una corona pintado con aerosol en la parte superior. El Joker realmente había pensado en todo.

Las puertas dobles se abrieron y la deslumbrante luz del día hizo que Harley entrecerrara los ojos y enterrara su cara en el cuello del Joker.

Pero no podía negar que la sensación del aire frío y amargo que golpeaba su piel, era calmante.

Sólo había pasado una semana o dos desde los acontecimientos de la ciudad de Midway, pero con sólo un libro y máquina de café expreso se había sentido más tiempo. Pero finalmente ahora era libre.

La luz desapareció y los brazos del Joker se colocaron cuidadosamente dentro de la furgoneta que los estaba esperando pacientemente.

Las puertas se cerraron bruscamente y la falta de ventanas echó una sombra oscura sobre Harley.

-"Arranca"- ordenó el Joker, sentándose junto a ella.

La furgoneta retumbó y comenzó a alejarse lo más rápido del agujero, del Infierno al que Harley se había acostumbrado durante tantos meses.

Joker llevó a Harley a su regazo y se quitó el casco por completo. Su cabello verde brillante cayó sobre su rostro, gruñó cuando se dio cuenta de que sus manos todavía estaban enguantadas y que no podía correrlas a través de su despeinado cabello.

Harley soltó una risita y se volvió a colocar en su regazo para sentarse más arriba. Colocó sus manos a cada lado de su cara y las recorrió hacia arriba, tomando el pelo verde desordenado entre sus dedos, ella lo alisó hacia atrás sobre su cabeza.

-"Te he extrañado mucho."- dijo Harley algo triste

-"Lo sé, cariño, lo sé."- Joker le susurró al oído. Él colocó un beso tierno en sus labios y la bajó para que estuviera en una posición más cómoda.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tomara hasta que estemos en casa, Puddin?- preguntó Harley, trazando sus dedos sobre la chaqueta de su guardia.

-"No mucho."- Dijo, inclinando su barbilla para que sus ojos se encontraran con los suyos. –"Si te duermes ahora, estaremos en casa cuando te despiertes."-

-"No voy a cerrar los ojos a Puddin"- Ella protestó. –"Puede que no estés aquí cuando me despierte."-

Joker se río y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. -"Oh Harls, no voy a ir a ninguna parte."-

-"¿Lo prometes?"- Ella preguntó, casi suplicante.

-"Promesa de meñique."- Contestó con su pequeño dedo en su enorme guante.

Harley entrelazo su meñique con el de él, sonrió colocando su cabeza contra su pecho. Sintiendo que su mano izquierda la frotaba suavemente, pronto sus párpados caían y no en mucho tiempo Harley ya dormía profundamente.

El camino fue más larga de lo esperado, tuvieron que cambiar de vehículo dos veces para evitar ser atacados por Batman o la policía, su escape no era exactamente discreto. Pero por suerte, Harley se encontraba en un sueño profundo como para darse cuenta.

Pasaron aproximadamente 5 horas, la furgoneta se detuvo ya habían llegado a su destino.

-"Harley, despierta."- Joker la acarició suavemente en el rostro.

-¿Mmm ... Puddin?- Ella gimió, con los ojos abiertos.

-"Estamos en casa, nena."- Él le sonrió.

Las puertas de la furgoneta se abrieron, la lluvia caía sobre la ciudad de Gotham, Sí, pensó. -"Estoy en casa."-

Harley trató de deslizarse de su regazo, pero él la sostuvo firmemente y se puso de pie.

Ella río, agarrando su cuello. –"Puedo caminar, Puddin."-

-"Lo sé, pero lo único que quiero que tus pies toquen es esa alfombra de piel de oso que nos espera arriba".- Él le susurró al oído, haciendo que Harley sonriera de placer.

Joker se inclinó y agarró el casco a su lado. Sin ninguna advertencia, la colocó en la cabeza de Harley.

Los rizos rosados y azules de Harley asomaron por el fondo y sacudió la cabeza juguetonamente. -"Sabía que tenías una cabeza grande, Puddin, pero este casco es enorme."-

J río y paso los labios por su oreja. –"He extrañado esa boca tuya."-

-"Oh, ¿en serio?"- Ella le mordió la mandíbula con los dientes. Él gruñó profundamente, apretando su cintura.

-"Vamos."- Golpeó su puño en la parte superior del casco. -"Ponte esto, o tu cabello se mojará."

Harley soltó una risita. -"Siempre tan cuidadoso"-

Joker la sacó de la furgoneta y salió al torrencial aguacero.

La lluvia era amarga y aguda contra su piel, sonrió, sintiendo que el agua chasqueaba ligeramente contra su cabello y se hundía en su cuero cabelludo.

El uniforme de reclusa de Harley, de color naranja, era ahora de color naranja obscuro casi podía llegar al color cafe, con sus pantuflas esponjosas, ahora le escurrían por la lluvia. Pero no le importaba. Ni un poco.

Una gota de agua fresca se deslizó por la nariz del Joker, mientras movía su cabeza para mirar a la chica en sus brazos, la gota cayó sobre sus labios gruesos y llenos. J dejó de caminar y sólo la vio deslizarse alrededor de su boca, hasta que se adentró de la brecha entreabierta entre sus labios.

Él persiguió esa gota de lluvia y la besó.

Junto con todas las gotas frías, sintió algunas cálidas. -"Harley, ¿estás llorando?"-

Ella asintió. -"Te he extrañado tanto, pensé que nunca te volvería a ver, yo..."-

-"Shhh... Papi está aquí ahora."- él le dijo en un tono suave -"Ahora, vamos a entrar, te estas mojando y no de la manera que me gusta.- Joker la llevó adentro y subió al ático amueblado que él y Harley compartían.

Uno de los secuaces abrió la puerta para que el Joker y Harley entraran. J suspiró aliviado al ver que el apartamento había sido limpiado en su ausencia. No quería que Harley supiera que la había extrañado. Aunque era bastante obvio.

-"¡Ah, Puddin! ¿Me has traído esas rosas?"- Preguntó, señalando el jarrón de rosas, que había sido utilizado anteriormente en su círculo de locura.

-"Sí bebé, sé que son tus favoritas."- Él respondió suavemente.

Joker pensó en subirle el sueldo a Jonny una vez que el saliera del hospital.

Frost apenas había sobrevivido al accidente del helicóptero, estaba actualmente en cuidado intensivo, sufría de quemaduras y de huesos quebrados. Afortunadamente, el Doctor que le atendía estaba en la Nómina, por lo que Jonny obtendría el mejor tratamiento posible.

Joker la dejó en el sofá de cuero color crema.

El Joker tomo una rosa del jarrón, se la entregó e hiso una pose de reverencia, como si estuviera haciendo reverencias a la realeza.

Harley se río y se puso la rosa en la cara, inhalando el dulce olor de la delicada flor. Su sonrisa cayó cuando notó que dos de los secuaces del Joker estaban de pie en la puerta, actuando como si estuvieran en un club.

Joker volteo la cabeza hacia los hombres y les dirigió una mirada. Sin decir una palabra, recibieron el mensaje y se fueron rápidamente.

Volvió la cabeza hacia ella y le sonrió. -"Ahora, somos sólo tú y yo muñeca."-

-"Por fin..."- Susurró, moviendo el brote de rosa sobre sus labios.

Sus ojos se asombraron al ver las apartes descubiertas de su cuerpo, notó profundos moretones púrpuras que se asomaban de sus mangas. Ese dolor regresó en su pecho. Se dio un puñetazo mental por permitir que le pasara algo así.

Extendió la mano para que ella la tomara. –"Deberíamos tomar un baño caliente, ¿no?"-

Ella se puso en pie y tomó su mano con entusiasmo.

Llevándola al dormitorio, notó que la cama ya estaba hecha. Bueno, en verdad, había permanecido intacta desde la ausencia de Harley. El Joker o dormía en una de las habitaciones de repuesto, el sofá o incluso el piso, rodeado de cuchillos y todo tipo de armamento.

Sacudió los recuerdos de aquellas oscuras noches. -"Siéntate bebé yo preparare el baño."-

Harley obedeció, amando lo afectuoso que estaba siendo. Sabía que no iba a durar, lo que en cierto modo la hizo disfrutar aún más.

Cuando oyó el ruido de los grifos, empezó a despojarse de su ropa húmeda y naranja. Harley se estremeció al sacar la chaqueta de sus hombros y luego la camiseta blanca sobre su cabeza. Se quitó las pantuflas empapadas y se deshizo de los pantalones de marca Belle Reve que llevaba puestos.

Ahora solo quedándose en un sostén blanco y bragas blancas, caminó hacia el espejo y miró su reflejo.

Los rasguños, los moretones y las marcas cubrieron la mayoría de su cuerpo, incluso después de todas estas semanas.

Harley tocó ligeramente su cuello. Acababa de darse cuenta de que su bomba de cuello no había sido retirada, que el grano mortal de arroz seguía bajo su piel.

Joker salió del cuarto de baño, se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta, quitándose los guantes mientras la miraba. Vio un gran moretón púrpura y azul en el centro de su espalda, muy probablemente desde cuando golpeó el tejado cuando él la había empujado a la seguridad.

Más moretones le cubrían el cuerpo, especialmente sus piernas y tobillos. Joker puso los ojos en blanco, culpando a los zapatos de seis pulgadas que ella insistió en usar en el campo de batalla en Midway.

Antes de que pudiera pretender que no la estaba mirando, Harley giro para mirarlo. Ella caminó hacia él, hasta que su pecho fue presionado contra el suyo.

-"Sabes, si tomas una foto durará más."- Harley bromeó.

Él río. -"Oh muñeca, ya sabes que tengo muchas de esas en mi teléfono... Y uno que otro video."-

Harley golpeó su brazo juguetonamente y se echó a reír. Pasó las manos por encima del uniforme que llevaba puesto. Y con cuidado y delicadeza comenzó a desnudarlo. Se tardó más de lo esperado, velcro, cremalleras, hebillas e incluso botones estaban obstruyendo su objetivo de conseguir dejarlo solo con sus boxers.

Joker no la ayudó, ni un poco. Estaba ocupado mirando la concentración en su rostro y sus acciones.

Harley finalmente sacó el maldito uniforme de su cuerpo y triunfalmente lo tiró al suelo. Pero antes de que pudiera admirar al Dios tatuado que estaba ante ella... Se había metido en el baño para apagar el baño desbordante.

Ella lo siguió al baño, y vio que la bañera estaba llena hasta la parte superior. Un olor fragante fuerte llenó la habitación.

-"¿Qué es ese olor?" -preguntó Harley, pasando los dedos por el fregadero de mármol.

-"Vainilla, ¿te gusta la Vainilla, verdad?"- Dijo Joker, levantando una botella de baño de burbujas.

El corazón de Harley se derritió, pero su mirada de adoración fue rápidamente borrada de su rostro cuando vio que llevaba unos boxers de Batman.

-"¿De Verdad?"- preguntó, apoyando las manos en las caderas.

-"Los otros están en el lavado."- Él se encogió de hombros. -"¿Que se suponía que debía hacer?"-

Harley soltó una risita, echó un vistazo al agua caliente del baño, se quitó el resto de la ropa y se acercó a él.

-"Te amo."- Ella susurró dulcemente, presionando un beso ardiente en sus labios. Joker respondió con igual pasión. Sosteniendo su cuerpo contra el suyo. Se había sentido como mucha vida desde que había estado cerca de ella.

Él la levantó suavemente y caminó hacia la bañera, sin romper el contacto con sus labios.

Tan pronto como el agua caliente le golpeó el cuerpo, gimió en sus labios. Harley lo jalo hacia ella, pero él se alejó con reticencia.

-"¿Qué pasa?"- Dijo sentada en la bañera.

Se aferró a su expresión preocupada. -"Nada, pumpkin pie, solo..."- Se quitó sus boxers del hombre-B y le sonrió. -"Así está mejor."-

Joker volvió a entrar en la bañera y se deslizó detrás de ella. Harley se inclinó hacia atrás sobre su pecho y jugó con sus manos bajo la superficie del agua.

Se quedaron sentados en silencio, ambos disfrutando de la compañía.

-"¿Puddin?"-

-"¿Sí, Harls?"- Joker respondió, sintiendo el agua caliente sobre sus músculos.

-"Gracias por venir a buscarme... estaba preocupada de que no lo hicieras."- Ella alzó la cabeza hacia arriba para encontrarse con sus ojos.

-"Harley Quinn, ya sabes que siempre iré a buscarte"-. Se río, pero luego su rostro se puso serio. -"Quemaría la ciudad hasta el suelo sólo para encontrarte".-

-"¿En serio?" -preguntó, pasándose los dedos por los hombros.

La cara de Joker se cernía sobre la suya. -"De verdad, pero no tendré que hacer eso, porque tu no me dejaras de nuevo."-

-"No me iré, lo prometo."- Harley se agachó y enganchó su pequeño dedo alrededor del de él.

Ambos se quedaron en la bañera hasta que el agua se enfrió y su piel se arrugó.

-"Estoy tirando de la tapa Harls, de lo contrario nunca saldremos de esta tina."- Dijo inclinándose sobre su cuerpo para liberar el agua de la bañera.

Sintiendo la rapidez de como descendía el agua, Harley salió y envolvió una suave toalla roja alrededor de su cuerpo, temblaba mientras su piel mojada y expuesta golpeaba el aire.

Joker salió detrás de ella y tomó la toalla púrpura de la estantería, la envolvió alrededor de sus caderas y salió hacia el dormitorio, marcando el suelo con huellas mojadas.

Harley fue a seguirlo, pero él la detuvo moviendo el dedo. -"mh-huh-, debes de estar aquí hasta que te llame."- Él ordenó.

Harley se mordió el labio y asintió con la cabeza, preguntándose qué había planeado. Entonces, cuando finalmente se cerró la puerta enfrente de ella chilló y corrió hacia el armario. Todas sus posesiones habían permanecido intactas. Era como si nunca se hubiese ido.

Abrió el armario y sacó su bata de seda negra. Harley dejó caer su toalla y deslizó el suave material sobre su cuerpo.

Atándose ligeramente en el centro, se sentó enfrente del espejo, se aplicó maquillaje ligero, su sombra de ojos rosada y azul, y sus labios rojos clásicos.

Harley seco su pelo, pasó sus dedos por el y lo dejo caer sobre sus hombros.

Justo después de que ella rociara una ligera niebla de perfume en su cuello escuchó un silbido agudo. Era el.

Harley hizo unos últimos ajustes en su cabello antes de salir al pasillo. Estaba oscuro, sólo un suave resplandor de color naranja iluminaba su camino hacia la habitación en la que estaba el Joker.

Sus pies descalzos se amontonaron por el suelo hasta llegar a la habitación. Y cuando lo hizo, su boca se abrió.

La gran chimenea en el centro de la habitación estaba iluminada, dando el resplandor cálido que ella había estado siguiendo. En el suelo frente al fuego rugiente, puso la alfombra de piel de oso que le habían prometido. Junto a la alfombra había un cubo de plata, lleno de hielo y una botella de soda de uva que se enfriaba en su interior.

Harley sonrió. Las parejas normales tenían una "canción" que compartían. Pero el Joker y Harley tenían su soda de uva. Sucedió por accidente. Cuando Harley trabajaba en Arkham Asylum con el Joker, siempre compraba una lata de soda con sabor a uva de la máquina expendedora que estaba situada justo fuera de su oficina. Una de sus sesiones con el Joker mientras desayunaban fue colocada a la derecha.

 **""FlashBack""**

El la observó a través de la mesa, mientras que ella comía ligeramente un sándwich y tomando algunos sorbos de su bebida. La bebida púrpura alcanzó su curiosidad. Rompiendo la conversación, preguntó qué era. Ella le dijo y el prácticamente le suplicó que le diera a probar, especialmente después de verla aferrarse a sus labios cada vez que tomaba un trago de la lata.

Después de muchas protestas por su parte y su persuasión, la doctora Quinzel finalmente cayó. Ella se lo entregó a regañadientes. Pero se enojó cuando se dio cuenta de que tendría que dársela físicamente ya que sus brazos estaban atados con una chaqueta de fuerza.

Harleen no quería romper su acuerdo con el hombre que había llegado a confiar en ella. Cogió la copa y se dirigió a su lado de la mesa, posada en el borde de la superficie de madera, inclinó levemente el trago. El Joker se inclinó hacia delante y colocó sus profundos labios rojos sobre la lata. Sus ojos se fijaron en los suyos y continuó bebiendo. Estaba tan perdida en su mirada, su mano empezó a mover la copa aún más alto y antes de que ella se diera cuenta de lo que había sucedido, la bebida se había alejado de su boca y comenzó a derramar por su pecho...

El Joker se aclaró la garganta, volviendo su atención a la tarea en la mano.

Una vez que vio lo que había hecho, su mano voló a su boca y se disculpó continuamente. Le limpió el líquido de color púrpura con un pedazo fino de servilleta, y una vez que había terminado, sin saberlo, cerró sus ojos azules en sus turbios de nuevo. Luego, sin romper el contacto visual, ambos se echaron a reír histéricamente.

 **""Fin FlashBack""**

Harley se separó de su ensueño cuando vio que el Joker se acercaba a ella, que llevaba nada más que pantalones de pijama verde esmeralda de raso y su sonrisa más grande.

-"¿Quieres una bebida, bebé?"- Preguntó colocando su mano en la suya. Joker la condujo hacia la alfombra y la sentó.

-"Puddin, esto es increíble!"- Harley sonrió. Le tendió una copa de champán llena hasta la parte superior con la dulce bebida aromatizada con uva. –"No puedo creer que lo hayas recordado"-.

-"Por supuesto que hice muñeca, lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer."- Él chasqueó su copa con la de ella y tomó un sorbo. -"Sabe tan bien como aquella vez."-

Harley colocó la punta del vaso entre sus labios y dejó que el líquido se deslizara lentamente por su garganta, dejó escapar un gemido satisfecho cuando empezó a hormiguearse contra sus papilas gustativas. Él tenía razón, sabía muy bien.

De repente su vaso fue arrancado de sus labios y reemplazado por el Joker. Su lengua no desperdició tiempo en dominar la suya, todavía podía probar el resto de la soda de uva en su boca.

Las manos de Harley se deslizaron detrás de su cabeza y ella comenzó a correr sus dedos por su cabello. Él gruñó en el beso cuando sacó la cantidad justa de tensión en su cuero cabelludo.

Joker rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y se inclinó hacia atrás sobre la alfombra de piel de oso, el seductor resplandor del fuego era su única fuente de luz.

Coloco las piernas de Harley alrededor de sus caderas, arrastrando su mano derecha por su pierna hasta sus muslos, las apretó suavemente, ganando un gemido laxo de ella.

-"Puddin..."- Ella jadeó sin aliento mientras sentía su mano arrastrarse más arriba debajo de su bata de seda.

La cálida mano de Joker envió una sacudida de electricidad a través de su cuerpo, su toque siempre lo hizo.

Deslizando su mano entre sus piernas, sintió lo excitada que estaba. Harley arqueó la espalda con anticipación, pero se alejó. Ella gimió ante su ausencia.

Joker se sentó de rodillas y miró a su arlequín. Agarró el extremo del nudo que mantuvo su bata cerrada y tiró. Se desenredó casi al instante, y no perdió el tiempo en separarla para revelar su cuerpo magnífico.

-"Tan hermoso."- Él ronroneó, inclinándose para tomar su boca en la suya otra vez. Mientras devoraba los labios y la lengua una vez más, su mano libre se deslizaba alrededor del suelo para el cubo de hielo plateado. Una vez que lo encontró, sumergió su mano tatuada dentro y agarró un puñado de hielo en su palma.

Apartándose momentáneamente, tomó un pedazo de hielo entre sus labios y lo colocó contra el suyo. Se derretía casi instantáneamente contra su piel caliente y le producía escalofríos por la columna vertebral.

Harley arqueó la espalda y gimió cuando otro cubo de hielo fue tomado entre sus labios y presionado sobre su cuello. La frialdad aguda del hielo y el resplandor ardiente de la chimenea, enviaron sus sensaciones a la satisfacción. Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas mientras el Joker trazaba un camino de besos llenos de hielo a lo largo de su cuello y hacia su pecho.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió cuando él chupó su piel húmeda y fría, sus mordeduras dejarían una marca de manera desafiante por la mañana.

Seis cubitos de hielo donde ahora se traza en una fila a lo largo de su cuerpo. Joker los arrastró a lo largo de su pecho, dejando un brillo refulgente en su piel.

-¡Pud-ah!- Ella chilló cuando él metió un cubo en su ombligo y de inmediato comenzó a chuparlo. Él se río entre dientes, enviando un nuevo conjunto de vibraciones a través de su cuerpo.

Harley se agarró a la alfombra con un agarre en el vicio mientras sentía que el movimiento del Joker iba más y más abajo, justo cerca de donde ella necesitaba que estuviera.

-"Puddin, por favor"- Suplicó, pellizcando los ojos.

-"¿Por favor qué?"- Él sonrió, colocando otro cubo en su boca.

-"Por favor, ¡sólo tócame!" -gimio Harley.

-"No sé si te lo mereces bebé..."- Se burló.

-"Por favor J, voy a ser una buena chica, lo prometo."-

-"No quiero una buena chica... Quiero a mi chica mala."- Joker se deslizo más a la parte posterior de Harley y presiono sus muslos con las manos. Ella se retorció, soltando gemidos bajos de placer anticipado.

Justo cuando Harley estaba a punto de suplicar por su toque por centésima vez... Ella jadeó.

Joker apretó su cara entre sus largas y pálidas piernas y rodó el hielo alrededor de su recién descubierta parte. Harley grito y trato de tomar cualquier cosa cercana para sujetarse.

Su lengua, lamió, chupó y rodó alrededor de su calor.

-"Oh hmh..."- los gemidos de ella le gustaban, era como música a sus oídos. Joker intento llevarla a su orgasmo pero se percató que su patrón le comenzaba a estorbar, su erección aumentó y su pecho comenzó a subir y bajar a un ritmo alarmante.

Al darse cuenta de que ella estaba a punto de estallar, el deslizo su lengua en ella.

Eso fue todo, ese movimiento la envió por el borde. Harley gritó su nombre en éxtasis y se lanzó sobre él. Sufocando en su excitación, Joker limpió hasta la última gota.

Después de que su respiración se hubiese calmado, movió su cara hacia arriba hasta la suya.

Vio que los ojos de Harley estaban entrecerrados en un trance lujurioso. Joker la besó apasionadamente, pasando su lengua alrededor de su boca, como lo había hecho sólo momentos atrás, ella podía saborearse sobre él. Y eso hizo la experiencia aún más emocionante.

-"Oh papi."- Ella jadeó, sintiendo su excitación contra su muslo interno. Ella deslizó sus manos en su grueso cabello verde.

Joker gruñó en su boca y se quitó el resto de su ropa. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que él se acomodara entre sus piernas, besándola de nuevo.

Él tomó sus muñecas en una mano y las clavó encima de su cabeza, mientras él trabajaba sus labios abajo de su boca a su cuello.

-"Ahh ..."- Ella gimió cuando sintió sus dientes en su cuello. La mano libre de Joker levantó su pierna derecha por encima de sus caderas y de nuevo se colocó en su entrada. Se burló de ella con su erección, persuadiendo más gemidos frustrados más allá de sus dulces labios.

-"Te quiero... ahora mismo…"- Suplicó, sintiéndolo contra ella.

-"Soy toda tuya bebé."-

Sin otra palabra Joker lentamente se empujó dentro de ella. Harley echó la cabeza sobre la alfombra y gritó.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que realmente habían disfrutado el cuerpo de cada uno. No había sentimiento, no era sólo sexo, eran dos cuerpos, dos mentes conectándose de la manera más íntima posible. Era increíblemente adictivo.

Él era su droga, y ella era la suya.

Joker rápidamente tomó un ritmo constante. Harley se dobló las caderas para encontrarse con él y pronto encontraron el ritmo.

Con cada empuje, su mano le aferraba las muñecas con más fuerza, la falta de control de su parte era lo que ansiaba. Harley necesitaba esto. Lo necesitaba.

-"Harley... Baby..."- gimió, empujándose más profundo dentro de ella.

-"Más, por favor Joker, más."-

Le encantaba cuando usaba su nombre completo, rara vez lo hacía, pero cuando lo hacía era En momentos como estos, ¿cómo podía decir que no?

Sus manos volaron hasta sus caderas, y la acercaron. Darle empujes más profundos y más duros cada vez.

Con la cara de J enterrada en el cuello de ella.

Aprovechando sus manos ahora libres, Harley movió su mano izquierda hacia la parte posterior de su cuello y cernió sus dedos hacia arriba en su cabello. Su mano derecha se clavó en su hombro y le clavó las uñas en la piel.

Joker gruñó contra ella, acelerando aún más su paso. Estaba tan cerca, pero quería que Harley cruzara la línea de meta antes que él.

El agarre de Harley se apretó tanto en su pelo como en su hombro cuando ella sintió que su clímax se acercaba, sus brazos lo abrazaron fuertemente, lo que le hizo casi imposible moverse.

"Papi..." Ella jadeó, su cuerpo tembló mientras sus movimientos ahora se enfocaban en un lugar en particular. –"Oh oh"—

-"Eso es bebé..."- Susurró en la concha de su oído. Enviando escalofríos abajo de su espina dorsal.

Joker le dio un empujón más duro contra ella y luego llegó a su orgasmo por segunda vez esa noche. Harley estiró la cabeza hacia atrás y expuso su cuello completamente para que el Joker lo devorara.

Más gritos de placer abandonaron sus labios mientras seguía llegando a su propio fin.

Ningunas palabras podían describir lo que ella estaba sintiendo ahora mismo.

-"Jesucristo Harl..."- Joker le mordió el cuello cuando alcanzó su clímax. Se vació dentro de ella.

Ella se retorció alrededor de él, aclamando cada gota.

-"Maldita sea."- Joker se río entre dientes.

Harley río y se alisó el cabello por encima de su cabeza. Se apartó de ella y se volvió a su lado.

Joker deslizó su brazo bajo su espalda y la atrajo hacia él. Descansando su cabeza en su pecho y trazando sus dedos sobre su tatuaje del cráneo del bufón.

J besó su frente y se acomodó cómodamente contra ella, la luz del fuego rugiendo parpadeando en su piel. -"Es bueno tenerte de nuevo bebé."-

Harley acercó sus labios a los suyos y lo besó. -"Es bueno estar de vuelta Puddin.."-

FIN


End file.
